39 Hearts
by Emily's Stage
Summary: A collection of free-verse poetry, shedding limelight on less-famed characters.
1. Electric

A/N: I will be writing 39 free-verse poems over the course of two months featuring out favorite characters. Try to figure out who this is. :)

- Emily

* * *

_I must be able to do something._

**S**o**m**e**t**h**i**n**g.**

S-o-m-e-t-h-i-n-g.

To **Help**_ Them _Save **the **_World_

_FROM THE_

**VESPERS.**

. . . despicable . . .  dangerous . . .

sHaDoWy

_v-vesperssssss._

_all they ever do is _

**S**H**R**_E_**D :: **YOUR :: _**DREAMS**_

**AND**

****crush your hopes. . .

but they are also partial to **c**a**v**ia**r**.

**I  
MUST **

**TRY**

**SOMETHING**

A _little _**bullet **_**whizzes **_past _my _**head.**

**so**

**silvery **_and _**pretty.**

**Ad****R****e****N****aLiNe **

_kick-starts _

my

heart_**.**_

**MY**

******feet **

_move _

**bef**ore

**I **

rea**lize**

**AND **

sEizInG a StIck-

_rather pretty and metallic it was,_

I swing it 'round.

**Still choosing a target,**

amidst

the

**C**

**H**

**A**

**O**

**S**

****of _battle _

**with my **

family fighting the Vespers.

**A**

T_I_C_K_**-**T_O_C_K_

Pierces -

**through my ear.**

_Machina fini mundi._

_Machina fini mundi._

M, F, M

**THE**

DAY

**OF**

**DOOM**

I . . . Must . . . Stop . . . It

_Whirling around,_

**I**

_spot_

**x ****T H E ****x ****MACHINE**

****The

**Machine**

That

_Could _

End 

_It _

All

The _power…_

_**R **__a __**I **__s __**e – **__m __**y **__– h __**a **__n__** d **_

**Hold the bar **

**HIGH.**

brace myself

_for what is to _**come**.

i

**strike **the **machine** with **all **the **power** I **have**.

A hUrRiCaNe Of PaIn

**CONSUMES**

me.

An_ image _of day one at the funeral fills my mind.

_Faster and faster every scene in my life_

**makes**

an

**appearance, like a guest star.**

_and then in an_ heartbeat,

eVeRyThInG

**G**-**O**-**E**-**S**

**BLACK.**

_Darkness. . ._

_Forever darkness._


	2. Fire and Ice

A/N: Hiya guys! When I came to check the reviews, I was like, "Oh, my Godiva chocolates!" Because six reviews? You guys are awesome! :)

* * *

**:: You ::**

_Handsome_; **Confident**; Social

**N**e**v**e**r **. .

. **L**o**s**t . . . **A**n**y**o**n**e

** E**

Until. . . _now._

When you left us

_For __**dead**_

I n – t h e – c a v e.

**Ashes.**

**Boulders.**

_countless rockkkkksss _

were

**F**

**A**

**L**

**L**

**I**

**N**

**G**

**C**o**l**l**a**p**s**i**n**g

on us.

Alistair, Dan, and me.

**A.**

**-;-**

_Okay—_

_Back to _

**REA**LITY.

_Back to_

PONDE**RING.**

He

_**S-A-V-E-D M-Y L-I-F-E**_

/Sort-of,

**i**

guess.

_From _being **shark-bait**

. . . and . . .

**F**r-om

**HER.**

**Isabel Hollingsworth Vesper-Kabra.**

The _most _**evil **person in the world.

((Period))

**:: Me ::**

Quiet; **Resourceful**; _Placid_;

**i**

t-r-i-e-d

**all I could.**

but, the **world **

is

a

**- crushing –**

force.

It is _always _against me.

**Killed **

**my**

**parents**

and

**ruined**

**my **

**life.**

O'darling,

yes,

I _do_ think the quarter never flips my way.

**N**e**v**e**r.**

**N.**

Got that?

Never.

**-;-**

**:: Fire ::**

Burning; **Inexhaustible**; _Charring_;

**Destroys**

countless

**h—o—m—e—s**

_and—_

**l—i—v—e—s.**

But. . .

_it also burns the way through for new trees, new plants, and new _

**LIFE**.

_Maybe. . ._

_Thriving_;**New paths**; Light

**:: Ice ::**

Freezing; **Frostbite**; Cold.

**Glaciers . . . pave . . . the . . . way **

destroyingggg

ccountlessss

places.

**changing**

**how they look,**

like new faces.

_/melts_

to

**W**a**ter**.

_**life-sustaining,**_

**WATER.**

**-;-**

**:: Fire and Ice ::**

_Fire and Ice—_

_On common ground they clash._

_Neither can dominate._

Complete **Opposites.**

When **balanced**,

**Neutralizing**, soothing; _calming_;

They're a match.

**Definitely.**

So. . . what about us?


	3. Where the Wind Rests

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you enjoy this one. :)

* * *

. . ._ where _. . .

does the north wind rest?

**a**f**t**e**r**

**C**hilling; **H**ardening; **F**reezing;

the ' ' '

h-e-a-r-t-s

_**of**_

_soooo_

_manyyyy_.

**where.**

does.

**the.**

north.

**wind.**

rest?

It must sleep _somewhere_.

I—n the

Gal**axy.**

**Uni**verse.

_but—_

listen everyone

it

**HARDENED**

my mama's heart and soul.

_just _

like everyone else.

((**S**p**e**ak**i**n**g of **t**h**e **C**a**h**i**l**l**s))**

**i**

_think._

**i**

am not scared

_to_

**aDMIt,**

i-t g-o-t m-e a-s

**well.**

greyish-pink.

**TeRrAcOta ::**

**C  
R  
U  
M  
B  
L  
I  
N**

**G**

_almost –_

destroying

**DAN.**

**i**

realized what I almost did:

killing

_**D**__anny boy._

**i**

try to _forget_

all the sins I **commited**,

but it haunts me.

Do

**I **

have

the

soul of a

**murderer?**

**Yes. . .**

**or**

**No?**

The _heart_ of my mama?

Yes . . .

or

No?


	4. Scarred

A/N: Wow. . . 17 reviews guys? That is awesome. Thanks! :)

* * *

**i**

_s-n-e-e-r_

at

**t**h**e**i**r**

foo**lish**

and

**despe**rate

lie.

they were just attempting to **stop **

us from _stealing _the clue.

Helpless.

Tiny.

Weaklings.

A poor-excuse for a **Cahill.**

WiEldInG

_the_

cell-phone

like a

**trophy,**

**W**e

**:: **_Ned_ and _Ted _and _me _::

(m)(a)(r)(c)(h)

out-

of the _museum_.

(( flash ))

we

will

!win!

. . . this . . . thing . . .

_and_

**b**r_i_**n**g

the _other_

**branches**

to their

kne…es

**LONG LIVE  
THE  
EKATERINAS.**

(( flash ))

a

**s-o-n-i-c**

**BOOM**

splits

the _air._

l

F – L – I – E – S

_like a bird._

Ned

**yells**

his eyes are on

**F**_**i**_**R**_**e.**_

Ted

throughhh

theeee

hazzyyyy

misssst

_that _

cLOUDs

my _eyes_

gets _hit _by some granite,

and

**without out a cry,**

_plu_nks

to the

gro_und_.

**L**ightning

_strikes_

my arms,

and I think though the horrible pain:::::

**Just end this all and let me die.**

…**NOW****…**


End file.
